The New Girl
by Hinata Moon
Summary: There's a new girl in town; First she beats Naruto in what he does best; So whats going to happen next. Meet Kyamyi an outgoing girl who wants to be the best in everything she tries at. Rated M for language and POSSIBLE LEMON! A little OOC at times. I'm horrible at summaries, Please read!
1. Chapter 1

"Five Bowls of Ramen please."

Naruto looked up from the bowl of Ramen he was currently chowing on to sneak a peek at the voice he just heard order _five _bowls of Ramen. Naruto was the only one in the village who could devour that much Ramen.

He was very surprised when he saw that a _girl_ ordered the Ramen Naruto looked over to the cook, he was just as surprised. The cook snapped out of it when he realized what a good sale this would be.

"Five bowls comin' right up." The cook announced cheerfully.

The girl sat down right next to Naruto; he took this chance to get a good look at her. He started at the bottom and went up.

Her shoes, instead of the normal blue, were red and black; her dress was red with white circles on the sides; her arms were covered with red and black striped arm warmers.

"Why don't you draw a picture; you know, I hear they last longer." The girl was now looking at Naruto with one eye closed and chopsticks to her mouth.

Naruto looked at the girls face; it was covered with a hood with bunny ears.

"Sorry! I was just curious to find who could almost beat my Ramen eating record." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"_Almost_ beat your record?" the girl raised a black eyebrow. "And what would your record be?"

"Nine bowls," he grinned. "But that's when I've had something else to eat before."

"Hn." The girl looked at the cook. "Five more bowls, please."

Naruto and the cook looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"Are you going to hold up a paying customer?" the girl asked the cook.

"N-no." The cook turned around and started to make the Ramen.

* * *

Naruto watched as the bowls of Ramen disappeared one by one. The girl ate at a fast pace but surprisingly nothing got on her face.

When she was done she leaned back and sighed. "I guess I'm the new record holder now."

"She's got you there Naruto." The cook chuckled.

The girl got up, paid her fee, gave a smile, and then walked away.

Naruto followed the girl, he had never seen her in the village before; and he was very curious about the girl who beat him in the thing he liked to do best.

"Y'know you don't have to follow me around like I'm your queen now." The girl slowed down so Naruto could catch up.

"You're not my queen." He crossed his arms but then smiled. "I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because I don't live here." She lifted up her hood so Naruto could catch a glimpse at her forehead.

"Land of wind huh?" Naruto thought for a moment. "So does that mean you know the sand siblings?"

"The what?" the girl gave a curious look.

Naruto was about to answer when somebody called him.

"Hey, Sakura!" He turned towards Sakura and gave a big dumb grin.

"Hi, Naruto," she smiled back at him "who's your friend?"

"Uhm," Naruto looked at the girl.

"I'm Kyamyi." She smiled and held out her hand.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. I'm thinking i should make it into a trilogy, the time before Kyamyi came to Naruto village as a prequel but i dont have any thoughts on what the third book would be about.**

**Please RR; I enjoy constructive criticism! **

**Kyamyi = Cammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chap. 2 hope you guys like it! I swear i tried to make it longer, I Tried!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto;I wish I did, but I don't.**

Kyamyi POV

The pink haired girl shook my hand.

"I'm Sakura," The girl announced with a smile "so, you're new here?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I scratched my chin.

"So you don't know _anybody?" _

I shook my head "Nope, except for you two I don't know anybody here."

"I know!" the boy named Naruto turned to Sakura "lets introduce her to our friends!"

"For once Naruto you have a good idea." She looked at Naruto and then turned to me. "So what do you say, want to meet some new people?"

I had to think about it for a while, I mean here are these people who don't even know me, and they want to help me make friends; I'm a ninja it's my job to be suspicious.

They saw my hesitation "They're pretty nice," Sakura said "Well, most of them are." She grimaced and shrugged.

"Alright, whatever." I looked down and brushed off a fuzz ball that was on my arm warmer.

Sakura grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her. It took every nerve in my body to hold back my reflexes and not attack her. Slowly I unhooked my arm and followed after her and Naruto.

"So what _are_ you doing here?" Naruto fell back behind Sakura to walk beside me.

Every part of me wanted to tell him fuck off and leave me alone, but if I didn't tell him he would think I was an enemy.

"My team was injured, and this was the closest village that I could get help from." I looked down. My eyes started to sting.

"Oh, You could have just taken them back to your village-"

"Naruto!" The pink haired girl hit the blonde right on his head then looked at me "Don't pay any attention to him Kyamyi."

"Ow! Sakura you didn't let me finish," he was rubbing his head. "I was going to say that I was glad they stopped here instead!"

Wow that was actually nice! But _why_ is he so nice. I turned to look at him, we was grinning wildly at me. I guess, he likes me. I tried picturing us together; nah that wouldn't work; I mean his face is cute but I don't have a thing for blondes.

* * *

A few more minutes and we were at the place where I would meet my new _friends._ There were about ten people there, all of them wondering who the new girl is. I didn't think it was going to be this many people, but on the other hand I would've expected more.

"Hey everybody, come meet Kyamyi!" Naruto yelled out.

"Well, that was blunt." I muttered under my breath. I looked at Sakura who just shrugged.

Everybody except four people came over to greet Naruto and Sakura; all of them had curiosity in their eyes.

"Kyamyi this is everybody; everybody this is Kyamyi- ow, Sakura why'd you hit me?"

"I hit you because that is no way to introduce someone."

"Well how would you do it?!" the by asked still rubbing his head.

**A/N: well did you like it?** **I hope you did!**

**As of next week i wont be posting so often, as my vacation will be over :(.**

**Special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed on chap. 1**

**as for my anonymous readers: get an account! everything's better that way :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know I've been gone forever, but i'm back now! Well, you don't want me to talk so here's the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, do you think i would be writing FAN fictions about it? **

Kyamyi's POV

"Okay this is how it's going to work!" Sakura announced enthusiastically. "Everybody break up into groups and Kyamyi will visit your groups one by one!"

I could tell by the way they muttered and broke off into their groups that Sakura was usually like this. I didn't know what to do, or, I didn't know what Sakura wanted me to do. I turned to look at her, but instead of the pink haired girl, a boy with red fang marks on his cheeks met my gaze.

" Hi I'm Kiba." The boy grinned and held out his hand.

"Hi," I smiled up at him (damn my short-ness), and shook his hand. Now this was a cute boy!

There were two people behind him. He saw me looking

"This is Shino." He pointed to the boy, he had little black glasses and hair that looked like it defied gravity.

"And this is Hinata." The girl looked reserved, she brought her hands to her mouth and looked down when Kiba said her name

"Hello," the boy, Shino said. The girl just nodded

I scratched my head. "Make it easier for me; give me something to remember you by."

"You could call be bug boy, but then I'd have to kill you," To make his point he lifted up a bug on his finger.

"Uhm." The girl, Hinata seemed at a loss for words. It was clear she was a shy girl, I could relate, I used to be shy.

"Okay I think I got it!" I smiled at Hinata, she gave a light smile. "And you?" I turned to Kiba and we exchanged a flirty smile.

"Well-" as he started a little puppy nuzzled its way into the light from under is jacket.

"Awww! Is it a he or a she?" Leaned in for a closer look.

"Its a he, His names Akamaru," he smiled at me "You want to pet him?" At this Shino shook his head, and walked away pulling Hinata along with him.

I stood up straight again "I don't know, i have a pretty bad reputation with dogs."

"Its okay he wont bite." Kiba assured me.

I shrugged, I reached out to pet the dog, and just before i made contact, he started barking violently. I hissed a little under my breath.

"Akamaru!" he pulled the dog out of his coat. "Whats up with you?"

He was squirming in Kiba's hands so much Kiba dropped him. Akamaru landed and ran off. "Akamaru!" Kiba called starting to run after him. then he stopped and turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, Akamaru has never been like that before."

"Never mind that, go get your dog." I frowned. He waved and ran off.

_Damn it!_ Why did the cutest guy here have to be a _dog_ person. Dogs completely hate me, and I don't care for them that much. i sighed and looked around for the next group to terrorize. And then I saw it.

"A kittie Hood!" I ran towards the tall boy-he's probably normal sized, its just i'm extra short- with the black kittie hood. When i got to it i gazed up at it like it was an angel.

" I know I'm hot, but staring is rude." I looked at the owner of the hood, he had on face paint so i couldn't tell if he was cute or not.

"for your information, I wasn't looking at you I was looking at your hood." I reached for it but he leaned back.

"My hood?"

"Yeah! Can I have it!" I grinned at him. "Please? How 'bout we trade?"

"No way! I don't want a girly bunny hood." he started walking away. I followed after him

"But I want it!" I tried jumping for it some more but he was too tall. I was about to give up when he stopped and turned around.

"Okay I'll give it to you."

"Yay!"

"But you have to kiss me first." he gave a sly smile.

"I don't want the hood anymore." I frowned.

"Kankuro, When will you ever learn," A girl with four blond pigtails jumped down from a tree. "Girls don't like guys who wear makeup."

"_I _happen to think my _face paint_ is sexy." he smiled.

"Believe what you want to believe, I was just trying to give you some sisterly advice." She smiled back at him.

_Sisterly advice_? I never would have guessed it; I mean they look nothing alike! But I guess they do bicker like siblings.

They kept fighting and my eyes wandered up the tree that The blond girl jumped down from. There was someone up there, I brought my arm warmer-clad hand over my head to shade my eyes from the sun My heart beat faster than it ever did before. _A boy. _No not just a boy, the most hottest, sexiest, cutest boy stood in the tree looking down at the two people in front of me arguing. I was nearly drooling when I heard my name being called.

"Hey! Kyamyi! Come over here for a second!" Sakura called.

**A/N: So... how did you like it? You see I made it longer, that's my way of saying "sorry for being gone for so long!"**

**But really I am sorry for being gone for, what 4 months? I was caught up in school work, and house work, and work work**

**Please R&R! I changed my rating because I want to add something _special_ to my story. **

_**Hint* (KyamX_A) I think you can narrow it down!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there! I'm Baaaack. Okay so now thats over... new chapter after a long time, I just wish you guys would review! Its a two-way street here; I write you review.** **Anywho... On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: The Following is a fan-based parody, Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chap. 4 **  
**Kyamyi's POV.**

I grimaced, but it didn't look like the boy in the tree was paying any attention to me, so I sighed, slouched my shoulders and turned and walked over to where Sakura called me from.

"Took you long enough!" She announced. I looked up at her she was smiling at me. There was a girl behind her.

I ignored the girl and started to yell at Sakura for ruining my daydream but before I opened my mouth Sakura started talking.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend Ino." She gestured to the girl behind her who had corn silk blonde hair and eyes with no pupils. I was going to ask her how cold she see right now but I chose the more polite, standard greeting.

"Hello." I said as I unwillingly smiled and held out my hand.

"Hi," she smiled and shook my hand. "The rest of my team should be here any minute now."

Oh great. More people who I don't care about will force me to become their friend and start a conversation with me that they think is riveting, but in reality its less engaging than watching corn sprout. I could only hope that there would be no more dogs.

"Here they come." i plastered on the cheeriest smile I could muster, but it probably turned out to be a grimace by the way sakura looked at me, so I gave up and just took all emotion out of my face.

Two figures came, hopping through the trees until finally they reached the clearing and hopped down.

"What did you drag us all the way here for, Ino?" A boy who I immediately pegged as a lazy pineapple-head sighed and leaned against the tree he came down from.

"Who's this?" the other boy, who I dubbed Hungry, Hungry Hippo, asked the blonde while stuffing his face.

"This," Sakura gestured to me. "Is Kyamyi." I lifted a hand in attempt to wave but thought again and chose to stick with my uncaring demenor and crossed my arms against my chest. The Pineapple-head followed suit and crossed his tanned arms across his chest and looked up at the sky. I could tell Sakura didn't like that we were being non-sociable and so Ino introduced the boys.

"The lazy looking one is Shikamaru," she started and this gained a nice steady "Hn." from him.

"And the one with all the f-"

"Hey, don't call me fat!" The Hungry, Hungry Hippo yelled at the blonde.

"I was going to say food!" she yelled right back at him.

Sakura sighed and face-palmed "Thats Choji." a little quieter she added "Do us all favor, never make fun of his weight."

I couldn't help but laugh; such a colorful group these people made out to be, nothing like the people back home, but i guess it makes since home was much, much smaller than this village. Home, where all my friends were, where my family was, where i and my team should be.  
Something must of been decided while I was daydreaming because now Sakura and Ino were dragging me away from the boys and calling the girls to come along. Once all the girls were gathered, Sakura and Ino looked at me expectantly. I gave them a questioning look in return.

"Well, that's about everybody." Sakura grinned "So... Who do you like?"

"What?" I gasped.

"C'mon, you have to like somebody!"

"What about Sasuke?" Ino chimed in, at this everyone laughed, even Hinata gave a little giggle but i think it was for a different reason. I just stared at them blankly.

"Sas-what? I asked, and all of them stopped laughing

"You mean you didn't notice him?" Sakura looked at me like I was a sick puppy.

"If by 'him' you mean anyone named Sasuke then, no I didn't meet him."

Sakura sighed and turned me, I was going to ask her what she was doing, and then I saw him.

"Ew!" I exclaimed and averted my eyes. I swear all their mouths -excluding Hinata- dropped at the same time.

"Well, I guess that's less competition for you guys." The girl who was Kankuro's sister said to Sakura and Ino.

"Please, Temari, I gave up on Sasuke ages ago." Ino said. "Sakura can have him."

"But who would ever want that?" I asked and Ino and Sakura blushed and looked at the ground.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean other people don't." Sakura muttered

"Okay then tell me, why do you like him?"

Sakura blushed even more and turned away from me. "You havent even met him!"

Before I could try to argue sensed there someone was behind me and I tensed. Only when the person spoke did I relax.

"Hello, Sakura, who is your new friend?"

"Lee!" she turned around but I stayed with my back turned to the boy, that is until she turned me around and I nearly threw up from what I saw.

* * *

**A/N: So why is Kyamyi going to puke? Why doesn't she like Sasuke when all the other girls swoon over him? Why am I asking so many questions?**

**Well any way read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Hello there, its me Hinata Moon, back again and bringing you another chapter to the most awesomest story you will ever read- And review to?-

Listen people, I don't know if I'm doing things right or wrong, so I need you to tell me. Please, please, please review?

On to the story-

**Disclaimer: **Lemme get your opinion, do _you_ think I own Naruto?

* * *

Chap. 5

**Kyamyi's POV**

My stomach heaved, all that Ramen I had was going to make its way back up, I averted my eyes but all I could think of was green spandex. I tried to think of something else but it just kept popping up in my mind.

"Are you okay, Kyamyi?" Sakura asked.

I only shook my head 'no' for fear that something might come out of my mouth if I opened it.

"What's wrong then?"

I pointed at the boy in green spandex.

"W-what did I do?" he asked frantically.

My stomach calmed down a bit and I was finally able to talk. "Sorry, my stomach never sits well when the word 'fashion' is being slaughtered in front of my very eyes." Sakura looked furious but I didn't care, someone had to let him know, even though I sure someone has before by the way he responded to me.

"I'll have you know this outfit makes me one-hundred and ten percent stronger, not to mention cooler!" he winked at Sakura and she just slouched her shoulders.

"I don't know about your coolness, but what you're saying is, that without the outfit, your strength would be at negative ten?" my audience laughed and I just looked at the guy.

"Yes that is exactly- wait what?"

"Not to bright, is he?" I whispered to Hinata making her stifle a giggle.

"Kyamyi, could you at least try to be nice to Lee?" Sakura had a hurt look on her face.

"Why should I, his presence makes made me sick." I wrinkled my nose.

And then the guy, Lee, did something I did not expect, he started crying, right there on the spot.

"Whoa, dude, I didn't mean to make you cry." I was about to reach out and comfort him when he did something else unexpected.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed and gave me a wink and thumbs up. "Your insults only push me to become what I want to be; a splendid ninja!"

"Well that's our cue to leave." I looked up and in a tree stood two people, a girl and a boy. "C'mon, Lee." The girl called to the crying ninja.

"Well, Kyamyi, we will meet again someday." and with that he jumped up into the tree and the three ninja raced off.

"That was Rock Lee." Sakura announced with a sigh.

"You mean Weepy Spandex Guy." They looked at me crazy but I ignored it.

"And the two people up in the tree were-" Ino started.

"Teddy Bear and Honey Buns." I finished for her which gained me laughs all around.

"Teddy Bear?" Sakura asked.

"Well you know, his hair is brown and it looks pretty soft like a teddy bear." I explained. "I have nick names for all of you."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Well there is Dog Dude, for Kiba, Bug Boy for Shino, and Quiet Queen for Hinata." I smiled at Hinata when I said her nick name and then I continued. "Lazy Pineapple-Head for Shikamaru, Hungry, Hungry Hippo, for Choji." I paused to think about the other names I made up and then started once again. " For that Sas_gay _guy I have Chicken-ass."

"You haven't even met him, how do you know that he's chicken!" Sakura exclaimed

"I'm not calling him chicken, I mean have you seen his hair?" this caused the girls to look over at the boy, and when they did, they burst out in laughter, which caused the boy under inspection to roll his eyes and look away.

"Now if you let me I would like to finish telling you the names I made up."

"Go on." Temari said

"Okay so I got Superblondeboyhyperteamforcego for Naruto." this earned a crazy look from three of them and a blush from Hinata. "For Sakura there's Annoying Pink-Haired Lady" Sakura scowled at me and I just grinned at her. "And finally Temari and her brother share a name, The Siblings."

"You mean brothers with an 's'. Little brothers to be exact." Temari said.

I looked at her questioningly; there was only one person who I didn't mention.

"You mean that boy who was up in the tree while you and Kankuro were arguing?"

"Yup, that's Gaara." she smiled at me and I didn't need a mirror to see that I was starting to blush.

"No!" Sakura and Ino gasped

"That's who you like?" Ino asked, and my blush was her answer.

"Well, that's not all who I like." Hinata gave me a knowing smile.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba."

"Wow, you have a weird selection in boys." Temari commented.

"Well, the boys I like aren't exactly Chicken-ass clones," I smiled at Sakura and Ino. "But I like them." I said with a shrug.

"Don't worry Kyamyi; you're not the only one who likes weird guys." Ino looked at Temari. "I've seen the way you and Shika look at each other."

I gasped and looked at the eldest sibling.

"There's nothing going on between me and him." she answered my unspoken question in a dismissive tone.

"Speaking of which, you can't tell Gaara I like him," I pointed at Temari. "And you can't tell Kiba," I turned to Hinata and then I turned to the other two girls. "And you two can't let anything slip."

All of them lifted their hands in defeat and said 'okay' at the same time.

* * *

**A/N **Ahhhh. I love the feeling of a finished chapter.

I thank the two followers I have, you guys are awesome!

Until next time, people.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again people (If you haven't noticed by now, my fans are called people, not audience, not barbz, not little monsters, you are called people, learn it, live it, love it.) I'm Back with another chap. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl who was me, she did not own Naruto, but she did own a plot line. The end. **

* * *

Chap. 6

**Kyamyi's POV**

"Temari let's go!" The kitty hood clad boy called to his sister.

"Coming!"

And with that she turned, walked away, and waved us goodbye.

"I guess I better leave too," Ino announced "My mom wanted me to be at the shop before she closed it." She started to sprint off.

"See you later!" Sakura called to her before she was out of hearing range.

"Uhm."

I turned to Hinata. "Let me guess, you have to leave too?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"Bye Hinata." But before she could walk away I hugged her and whispered in her ear. "You're my only real friend here, come save me from these weird people when you have a chance."

She laughed and I waved her off, she didn't realize how serious I was.

"So what do w-"

"Hey, Kyamyi!"

"Hey Superblondeboyteamhyperforcego!"

"What?"

"You really don't want to know Naruto." Sakura sighed.

"Oh. Well Kyamyi, did you meet everyone?"

"Pretty much. And where did you grace your presence while I was meeting your friends?"

"I tried to redeem my title as champion Ramen eater."

"Oh really, and how did that work out for you?"

"Not too good." He rubbed the back of his neck and his stomach at the same time.

"Off of that subject; it's getting late, where are you going to go Kyamyi?" Sakura asked

"No place soon, what, you tryna' get rid of me?"

"No, I only meant where were you going to sleep tonight?"

"Well I was going to camp out in the woods."

"Nonsense, you'll sleep at my place."

"Uhm."

"Oh, no you can't. My room is too small and my mom is using our guest room for one of her projects." She face-palmed.

"You can stay at my place!" Naruto announced happily. Too happily.

"I don't know." I said hesitantly.

"Aw, c'mon." He saw I was still hesitating and went on. "In the morning I'll make breakfast."

This caught my attention. "You make breakfast?"

"Yup!"

"I'm a little afraid to ask what you make."

"I make Ramen."

"I'm in."

"What?" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed at the same time, though Naruto's was much cheerier.

"Lead the way Naruto!"

"You can't be serious!" Sakura announced.

"Why?"

"Because Naruto is such a dweeb."

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"What?" They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, you said 'hey' so I returned your greeting." Naruto laughed and Sakura just sighed.

We walked a few more minutes in silence. The sun was setting and it turned the sky a beautiful scarlet and peach color, only a few clouds lingered, it was really beautiful.

"Were here!" Naruto announced, totally ruining my moment. He had the door open gesturing me to go inside. I had one foot in when Sakura stopped me.

"Now are you sure you want to stay here Kyamyi?" Sakura asked. "You know we can ask someone else if you can stay with them."

"Six words 'will there be ramen for breakfast?'"

"Probably not, but how about pancakes, eggs, ba-"

"Sakura, all I'm hearing are foods that aren't Ramen." I cut her off. "So I'll have to pass."

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet someone who loved ramen as much as Naruto."

"Well I guess that's what you get for never thinking." After I said this I ran in the house pulled Naruto in and shut the door.

"She might kill you for saying that." Naruto said, clutching his stomach from laughter.

"You got my back right?" I asked laughing along with him.

"Totally!" He said as he gave me a high-five.

After our laughing and joking calmed down he showed me around the house; it was pretty cozy.

"The bathroom is down there." then he walked to another place in the house and I followed him. "This is the kitchen." he gestured to a table and refrigerator when he said this. "And this is my room." the room contained a single bed and that's pretty much it. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be the best sleep-over ever!" He exclaimed in a really girly voice that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Okay, so I know where I'm sleeping." at sat on the bed as I said this. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Wow, I let you spend the night at my house and you steal my bed."

"Well I'm not going to sleep on the floor if that's what you're thinking."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Look at it, it looks really uncomfortable."

"And what makes you think it won't be uncomfortable for me?"

"Well you're a boy, and boys are built tougher that girls." I reasoned.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

About twenty minutes later I found myself on the floor dosing off when Kyamyi started talking.

"Why are you letting me spend the night here?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I could attack you in your sleep."

"That's true, but I could also attack you."

"Yes, but you have no motive, you couldn't, you just met me."

"Well, what if I'm just a person who kills people he just meets"

"What if I'm one of those people too?"

By this time we were both sitting up looking at each other, with only the moon outside my window as a light.

"I know how we can settle this."

"How?" she asked.

"Are you going to attack me Kyamyi?" I looked her in the eyes and she looked straight back at mine.

"No. Are you going to attack me Naruto? "

"No."

"Okay, then." And she relaxed back in the bed.

"Good night." I said as I tried to get comfortable again.

"Night."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it people? Why am I asking, I know you didn't like it... You Loved it. But I might be wrong so tell me what you think by reviewing on the story. Also don't get used to my frequent updating I just had a lot of free time on my hands but now I'm graduating so, yeah you get the picture.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Hi people! What's this here? Oh my gosh! It's a chapter! I command you to read... please?

**Disclaimer:** Me no Own Naruto.

* * *

Chap.7  
Kyamyi's POV  
I woke up with the sun on my eyelids. That's weird; I always close my shades at night. My stomach growled I sniffed the air; something else weird, I didn't smell breakfast, my sister usually had it ready my now. I threw my blanket off of me and got up, my feet contacted with something soft and there was a kind of 'oomph' and a squeak sound below me. I looked down and it all came back to me.  
"Sorry!" I said as I jumped off of Naruto.  
"Nice way to wake a guy up!"  
"I said I was sorry!" Then I smiled down at him "Now that you're up, how 'bout you make breakfast?"  
"Wow, so you step on me, and then boss me around like I'm your servant." He started.  
"Well that just about sums it all up, doesn't it?" I grinned.  
He looked at me then sighed a "Fine." then I followed him to the kitchen.  
It was less than five minutes and the smell of ramen was filling my nose; making my mouth water.  
I ate slow, trying to savor my food; but Naruto on the other hand ate like this was going to be his last meal.  
"Wow Naruto, the way you're swallowing that ramen makes me wonder what else you can swallow." I said not looking up from the cup that held my ramen.  
I heard him choke when he realized what I said.  
"Oh, I guess you still have your gag reflex then?"  
"What!?"  
"I know! You're practicing with ramen so then when it comes down to the real thing, you won't gag!"  
"Would you shut up!? You suck!" He was blushing.  
"It takes a sucker to know a sucker."  
"Well it takes a swallower to know a swallower!"  
"Touché." I said and we leaned back in our chairs.  
"You want some more ramen?"  
"Sure" As I said this, he got up and started to make more ramen; which was done in another five minutes.  
"Kyamyi, you know what I just realized?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"That we know nothing about each other."  
"So..."  
"How 'bout I ask you some questions and then you can ask me some in return."  
"Sure, I guess so."  
"Okay, so you said you didn't know the sand siblings, but you wear the sand village forehead protector."  
"So what's your question?" I didn't really like where he was leading.  
"I want to know what village you come from."  
I sighed. "It's a long story."  
"I have time."  
"And the story contains a lot of secrets."  
"I can keep a secret."  
I hesitated, and he saw this.  
"I'll tell you what, you tell me your secret, and I'll tell you a secret. Deal?"  
"Deal." I scratched my chin figuring out how to start.  
"Are you going to begin sometime this century?"  
I scowled at him but began. "Well first you have to know I come from a very powerful family, a family that thinks they are superior to all authority figures. Yes, Long before I was born we lived in the sand village but as I said before that my family thought they were superior and tried to revolt against the Kazekage. The Kazekage banished them of course, and all the ninja and villagers that helped my family in the revolt. They moved all the way across the Land of Wind and settled there. And you know how there called hidden villages? Well think of our village as extra hidden."  
"What makes your family think they are superior?" Naruto, who I had almost forgotten was there, asked.  
I sighed and pulled off my hood to show him rather than tell him.  
"Spots?" he asked.  
I sighed again. "When people in my family are born- no when they are in their mothers' stomachs; their spirit links with that of an animal, and then they gain the traits and qualities of that animal."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, it's like we are the animal, we get its strengths and weaknesses, everything." I was whispering.  
"So, what animal are you linked with?"  
"Want to guess?"  
"I don't know, Dalmatian?"  
"Close."  
"Really?"  
"No," I smiled "I'm linked with a Cheetah."  
"Wow."  
"Okay, now it's time to tell me your secret."  
"Well, now that you told me yours, my secret sounds insignificant; but alright." he sat up in his chair. "Have you heard about the nine-tailed fox?"  
"Yea I think I remember hearing that somewhere; a fox that plagued the Leaf village, a lot of lives were lost."  
"Good, so I can skip that part of the story. Okay so there was a fierce battle, but my father was able to seal the fox's spirit inside of me."  
"That's it?"  
"That's it."  
"Well... That's awesome!"  
"It's not as good as your story though."  
"If you think about it, our stories are pretty much the same."  
"True, we both have animal spirits, but I don't get fox traits or qualities." his eyes trailed out the window. "About what time did we wake up?"  
"I don't know, about eight maybe eight-thirty."  
"And we've been up for about an hour..." To my surprise, he jumped out of his seat. "I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed.  
He ran to his room and then to the bathroom and came out with his orange suit on.  
"Listen, I gotta go; you can stay here but if you leave lock the door from the inside, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Bye!" And he was gone.  
I planned on getting an early start today so I finished what was left of my ramen, threw the cup away, and walked out the door; remembering to lock it.

* * *

**A/N:** You like? Well, tell me if you did or not by telling me in the comments.


End file.
